Waldesrauschen
by SpeedofInfinity
Summary: For Christmas, the Doctor takes Clara back to 19th century Europe to see the great composer and pianist Franz Liszt. A great turn of events sees Liszt discovering the truth about who the Doctor and Clara are. However, during the early 1860s, when life becomes unbearably harsh and bitterly tiresome for Liszt, can the Doctor and Clara help him find his passion for living once again?
1. Chapter 1: Holiday Cheer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.**

**A/N: Well, here we go. I had to do something with all these 11 feels. So, here's one last hurrah for the drunk giraffe. Thank you, Matt. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Holiday Cheer

Just one more piece of tape should do it…Clara thought to herself as she tugged the last piece of loose wrapping paper in place before taping it over.

Done!

She finished wrapping a present meant for the Doctor, but paused…Did it need a bow? Ah well...it couldn't hurt. Turning, she walked up the stairs carrying the wrapped box to her room. There must be some ribbon up there somewhere…

Outside, a distinct whooshing noise filled the air.

No! He was early…Clara looked at the present in her hands before quickly finding some ribbon. Perhaps she had time to tie it properly…

"Clara!" The Doctor eagerly called, ringing the doorbell.

Clara sighed and left the ribbon next to the present before rushing downstairs and opening the door.

"Doctor! Happy Holidays!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "It's lovely to see you again. Come in, come in!"

"Hello, Clara. Happy Holidays to you, too! Don't you have a fireplace somewhere? It's freezing in here, too." The Doctor said after pressing a kiss to Clara's forehead.

"Just wait downstairs a moment!" Clara said before rushing upstairs to finish tying the bow.

Throwing open the door to her room, she rushed to loop the ribbon over the box and tie it as neat as she could.

_There_.

After standing back a moment to admire her work, Clara grabbed the present and headed downstairs only to hear an excited whoop from the Doctor.

"Oh, you shouldn't have! Yes!" The Doctor beamed, rushing towards her as he stooped slightly to kiss Clara enthusiastically on the cheek. "I've always wanted one of these things!" He said, waving around an odd contraption a repairman forgetfully left in her flat recently.

"What…" Clara said looking confusedly down at her neatly wrapped present. "What did I give you?"

"This!" The Doctor said, waving it around. "It's perfectly alright that you didn't wrap it, but how did you even know I've always wanted this?"

Well. Clara placed her present on the table beside them. "I…don't even know what that is! It's not even mi—" She began to say.

"Why! It's a left-handed flange tuner!" The Doctor excitedly said, examining every inch of the tool.

"…But you're right-handed."

"What if I want to use my left hand? The possibilities are endless! Right or left…Or I can use both – at the same time!" The Doctor continued, staring at the item in his hands with wonder.

"Right….So I reckon this was a good present?" Clara smiled, pushing her present away. Oh well. She supposed she could always save that one for next year. Or his birthday…whenever that was…

"Yes! Thank you!" He said, hugging her again. "That reminds me…Here! Your present! It probably won't be as good as the present you gave me, but…"

"Oh, shush! I'm sure I'll love it…" Clara smiled, taking a thin, rectangular-shaped wrapped object from him.

"Go on then, open it up!" The Doctor said, beaming as tossed his new present from hand to hand.

"A….piece of paper? How thoughtful." Clara said, tilting her head a bit, looking at what was most definitely a piece of…paper backed by some cardboard.

"Silly me…I wrapped it the wrong way…Turn it over!" He said, taking it out of her hands and showing her the proper side.

Clara's eyes widened as she read the words.

FRANZ LISZT

DECEMBER CONCERT TOUR

ONLY AT THE BERLINER SINGAKADEMIE

"No way….No way!" She said as her jaw dropped. "We're seeing _the_ Franz Liszt? In 19th century _Berlin?_"

"Yes! The one and only! We're seeing one concert from Liszt's legendary European tour of the 40s." The Doctor beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" Clara squealed, hugging the Doctor tightly.

"Mind you, it's Berlin in winter without the fancy electric heaters. So you might want to dress a bit warmer." The Doctor said, examining Clara's floral print skirt and bright Christmas jumper.

"Oh of course! Give me fifteen minutes!" Clara said before rushing up the stairs.

She was going to see _Liszt!_

"Although, don't you think you should change, too? Surely you have a thicker sweater or a jacket other than that same outfit you always wear, yeah?" Clara teased, pausing at the top of the staircase.

"What's wrong with what I always wear?" The Doctor exclaimed before returning to his TARDIS.

OoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Clara rushed out of her flat wearing a long, thick coat and a wooly scarf over layers and layers of clothes. Locating the TARDIS, she pushed open the door only to find it locked.

"Doctor…Doctor? Can't I come in now?" Clara said, knocking.

"Just give me a moment!" The Doctor called out.

Nearly five minutes later later, he opened the door wearing… the normal clothes he usually wore in a darker shade with an added black coat.

"You look warmer, Clara. Good. How do I look?" The Doctor asked, twirling around for her.

"The...same? Like your usual self?" Clara offered, leaning forward to fix his bowtie a bit.

"Thank you, Clara. Now, shall we go?" The Doctor said, taking her hand and leading her into the TARDIS.

"Berlin. December 27, 1841. 6 PM. Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course!" Clara excitedly said.

"Well then." The Doctor smiled as he pushed down the levers of the TARDIS, making the engine purr and that brilliant sound only the TARDIS could make reverberate throughout the room.

"We're here!" The Doctor said, running towards the door. "Berlin in winter…Isn't it beautiful?" He continued as he opened the door to reveal old buildings blanketed by white.

People ambled around the streets moving in and out the shops buying things already for the New Year. Others sought refuge from the cold and huddled together near burning fires. Children bundled with layers and layers of clothes ran past them, laughing as they bent down to scoop up snow to throw upon each other.

"Oh wow! It's absolutely gorgeous…but f-f-freezing…" Clara said, poking out of the TARDIS door a bit only to draw back slightly as the harsh winter wind blew across the town.

"Let's go see?" The Doctor said, opening the door further.

"Let's." Clara smiled, looping her arm around his.


	2. Chapter 2: Ecstatic Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ecstatic Bliss

"Here we are! The Berliner Singakademie." The Doctor announced, flourishing his arm in the direction of the building the two of them were approaching.

"Oh it looks almost nearly the same as it does in my time." Clara said, tilting her head a bit as she looked at the columns outside the building. "But there are sure a whole lot of people here…We better find where the line starts." She continued, staring at the mass hordes of people congregated and clustered outside waiting to get inside.

"Clara…this _is_ the line…And I suppose now would be a terrible time to say I may have forgotten our tickets somewhere…" the Doctor admitted, patting his pockets.

"Forgot them? Exactly where?" Clara protested.

"If I remember properly…ah yes. I must have left them in 15th century Spain?" the Doctor offered.

"What were you doing there?" Clara asked stopping in her tracks.

"Ah you know…Paid old Chrissy C. a visit on his ship…" The Doctor sheepishly said.

"You mean…Christopher _Columbus?_" Clara excitedly said, briefly forgetting about the momentary disaster.

"Yeah…the poor fellow was having problems with mutiny again…Fixed it." The Doctor said.

"Right…But how are we going to get in now?" Clara asked, looking at the huge crowd.

"Don't worry. I have a plan L." The Doctor said, taking her hand. "Let's go!" He continued as he pulled her through the crowd, apologizing every time they shoved past people.

"Ah yes! The front of the line! Here we are!" The Doctor said amidst protest from the crowd.

A man with a stern countenance stood outside the doors of the building.

"Looks like we'll have to get past him." The Doctor said.

"Right. Hello, sir!" Clara said, engaging the man. "What's your name?"

"Müller. Head of guard." The guard said.

"Don't be silly. What's your first name?" Clara said, poking the guard in the arm as she tried to be friendly.

"…Heinrich." The guard said, stiffly staring at Clara.

"Hello, Heinrich. Now, funny story, we've come all the way from England to see the great Franz Liszt play. Could you let us in?" The Doctor asked.

"No ticket, no entry. I don't see your ticket." Heinrich said.

"Excuse me. I didn't introduce us properly. We're the Duke and Duchess of York and here are our credentials." The Doctor said, holding up his psychic paper.

"You're really them? I've heard of them before, I believe." Heinrich said, peering at the paper. "Very well then, in you go." He curtly nodded, though suspiciously frowned at them both.

"Thank you!" The Doctor said, leading a very excited Clara through.

OoOoOo

After the concert hall filled with eager people, a man walked on stage. Immediately, the buzz of the crowd died down, and silence fell upon them all as he faced the crowd.

"I'm Franz." He said, starting off with a serious tone. "And thank you for coming today! How many of you are ready to hear glorious, beautiful music!" He loudly exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile.

The crowd erupted in loud screams and projections of affirmative answers echoed throughout the room.

"Shh!" Liszt said, raising a slim finger over his lips, effectively silencing the crowd.

"He's got quite a presence…Look at all those people hanging on to his every word." Clara said. She looked over to the Doctor for some sort of reply only to find him quite transfixed

"In 1823…when I was twelve, after a gave a concert, did you know the fifty-three year old Beethoven, bless him, gave me a kiss on the cheek for my performance?" Liszt recalled. "Now…If I play you this concert here…and now, if it is to your liking, would one of you give me a kiss?" Liszt asked, staring into the crowd with imploring eyes.

The ladies of the room and even some men hysterically screamed and squealed. Unsurprisingly, Liszt was met with choruses of _yes! _and _of course, of course!_

"You have your ears open. Now listen….for the rest of our time together. _Listen to the music!" _Liszt said, taking his place at the piano bench.

"Oh my God it's really happening. We're really about to hear Liszt play!" Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"Shh! He's about to start!" The Doctor waved her off.

Liszt took his time fixing up his piano bench and placed his hands in his lap, staring off into the distance as if trying to remember something. Then, with elegant grace and poise, he positioned his fingers accordingly on the piano and launched into a fast-paced first piece, immediately capturing the attention of the audience, setting their hearts on fire, and making them feel nothing but raw emotion.

Ecstatic bliss.

Auditory beauty.

Enraptured awe.

Those were some of the emotions the audience felt.

To Clara, though, it was so much more different hearing all of these beautiful compositions live than on recordings, and watching Liszt play was a whole new experience. Every flourish of the arm and every precise way his fingers struck the keys elicited shivers from the crowd.

But that's exactly what music does. It sets the heart in motion, the rhythm of the piece driving the beats of the heart along with it. Liszt was only there to help the audience feel what their ears heard.

After finishing his final song, Liszt swiveled in his chair and stared into the crowd. "Thank you for coming. It was my pleasure performing for you, and I hope it was to all of your liking." He said.

The room erupted with applause and screams of ecstasy.

"What about that kiss!" someone called out to him.

"Ah, yes…Now let's pick a random number and letter….What about 3…9…D? 39 D. A nice combination. Who has….seat 39D?" Liszt announced.

There was quite a rush of people attempting to see if they were lucky enough to be 39D. Disappointed, most of them sat back down, folding their hands grumpily.

"Me! Yes!" The Doctor cried, shooting out of his seat, causing Clara to giggle at his antics.

The moment Liszt gazed into the Doctor's face though, he frowned and paused a moment as his eyes searched the Doctor's for something before recovering and giving him a smile. "Come on, then! Give me a kiss of you liked the music, and give me a slap if you didn't!" He said, beckoning the Doctor to come on stage.

"I'll give you two!" The Doctor said, grabbing Liszt's face and giving him a firm kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you, my friend. I hope the concert was to your liking?" Liszt chuckled, slapping a hand on the Doctor's back.

"Yes! Thank you very much. It was quite the experience." The Doctor said.

Liszt looked down again, the serious look on his face returning. "Come find me after. I remember you from somewhere…" He whispered before turning to face the crowd, thanking them graciously for coming before disappearing back behind the stage.

Excited, the Doctor rushed back to Clara. "Clara! Liszt wants us to find him after! He says he remembers us from somewhere…" The Doctor said, jumping up and down.

Clara squealed and grabbed the Doctor's hands. "This is the best Christmas present _ever!_"

OoOoOo

Ten minutes later, the two of them waited outside the building for Liszt. Heinrich who was still posted outside the building, however, frowned when he saw he two of them there and approached them.

"Why are you two loitering here after the concert has ended?" Heinrich said, looking quite not amused.

"Liszt asked us to find him after. That's why we're here." Clara answered.

"Who did you say you were again?" Heinrich said, nodding at the arriving guards he had called over.

"Oh, you know. The Duke and Duchess of York" Clara replied, eyeing the approaching men nervously.

"It turns out that the only reason why your titles sounded so familiar was because I read about you in the paper." Heinrich said, crossing his arms.

"Oh! What did it say? Don't mind the scandals…You know the press would say anything about members of court…like us." The Doctor said.

"It was an obituary. The _real_ Duke and Duchess are dead. Who are you?" Heinrich said as the rest of the guards surrounded them.

"Well, what do you know, we were just…leaving, really." The Doctor offered, taking a step back.

The guards took a step forward. "Posing as a member of court...even English court has severe consequences." Heinrich said menacingly. "You'll have to come with us."

"Now Heinrich, be reasonable…" The Doctor said.

"Seize them." Heinrich said to the rest of the guards.

"Get your hands off of me!" Clara said, attempting to twist her wrists away from the guards who grabbed her.

"That's enough. They're with me." A voice said behind them.

"They're with _you?_ No. You have made a mistake. These people claim they are the Duke and Duchess of—" Heinrich protested.

"They must be a different Duke and Duchess, then. And must I repeat myself, Heinrich? Let them go. They're. With. Me." Liszt firmly said as he appeared before them smoking a cigar.

* * *

**A/N: ...I just realized this is the most normal and not disturbing thing I have ever written so far. Oh. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lisztomania

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lisztomania

After a pause, Heinrich groaned and told his men to stand down.

"Franz, you need to be careful with who you associate with. I am certain that –" Heinrich said with a defeated sigh.

"Yes, yes. Your care for my wellbeing is touching, but these are my friends. Now leave." Liszt said between puffs of his cigar, dismissively waving them off.

Following the departure of Heinrich and his men, Liszt turned his attention back to the Doctor and Clara.

"Sorry about that. Now, what I was going to ask—" Liszt started to stay before loud, shrill screams pierced the air behind them.

"There he is! It's Liszt!" A voice echoed above the din.

"Oh, blast…What now..." Liszt said, turning around to face a large group of men and women alike excitedly advancing on them.

"Oh my _god_…." Hysterically screamed the crowd.

"Oh…I forgot…Berlin 1841 marks the start of…_Lisztomania…"_ The Doctor whispered to Clara.

"They're not so much different than eager fans of the modern world, yeah?" Clara looked on at the oncoming crowd.

"What do we do? Do we approach?" The Doctor said, craning his neck to get a better look at the crowd.

"Run." Liszt said, grabbing the Doctor's and Clara's hands and pulling them in the opposite direction after quickly discarding his cigar.

And so, the crowd shrieked and ran after the three of them, some pushing others out of the way in order to attempt to run faster or reach their limbs out further in the hopes of reaching Liszt's retreating for. Although, a woman stayed behind, picking up Liszt's old cigar before she placed the stump into a large locket around her neck with the initials _F.L._ engraved into the diamond-encrusted piece of jewelry.

_Lisztomania_.

This was the beginning of the craze and mass hysteria that would sweep across the continent and follow Liszt himself everywhere he went.

OoOoOo

After running for what seemed like ages, the three of them finally exhaustedly stopped.

"I….remember…you…" Liszt casually declared between breaths, heaved over with exhaustion. He looked up with a smile.

"What! When? Does future me visit past you?" The Doctor said before clapping his hands over his mouth, afraid he revealed too much.

Liszt raised an eyebrow in confusion, but let it go for now. "No! Remember when you visited Mozart a while back?" He demanded.

"Oh! Oh yes! Wolfie…I miss him." The Doctor said, grinning happily.

"Wasn't that fun, though? It's such a shame we only visited for such a short period of time." Clara reminisced.

"Do you remember me, then? I was there as well in Vienna's court during that time when I was smaller." Liszt asked, hoping to see some glimmer of recognition in their faces.

"Wait…yes! Yes! _You're _Little Franz!" The Doctor excitedly rushed to him, rubbing his hair as Liszt weakly tried to stop him.

"Oh my God! How you've grown!" Clara patted his head with a smile.

"I still remember the stories you used to tell me." Liszt said, smiling as he dusted himself off. "But…why do you look the same if that was such a long time ago? I have aged considerably, but you two... What are you? You look exactly the same." Liszt wondered, eyeing them both as if he was looking for alien limbs.

"Well." The Doctor said.

"It's a bit of a long story, really." Clara offered.

"The truth. Can't I have it?"

"Perhaps it will be easier to show you? I'll take you to see my spacecraft." The Doctor said to the confusion of Liszt.

"His ship." Clara clarified.

"But you couldn't have sailed here. This town is landlocked!" Liszt said, walking after the two of them.

For a while, the Doctor and Clara walked ahead, leading the way for Liszt who was still wondering how this all could be.

"I can't believe that's our little Franz all grown up." Clara said, looking over her shoulder at the man in question.

"I know. I can't believe we hadn't figured out back then who he would grow up to be." The Doctor replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Franz?" The Doctor called. Liszt's attention turned immediately to him. "Come here, you. We'll explain ourselves."

Liszt rushed over, eager to know exactly who they were.

"All right. So…we're sort of time travelers." The Doctor said, looking for some sort of reaction from Liszt.

"Okay…That does make your lack of aging sensible now I suppose. How interesting. Are both of you human, though? I bet not many are privileged with this time travel of yours. Oh! Which time period are you from?" Liszt said, taking it with a surprising lack of shock.

"…Aren't you shocked at all? We travel to time. Surely you don't think that's absurd right now?" Clara questioned.

"A bit, yes." Liszt admitted. "But it makes sense and it seems the only plausible conclusion, so I accept—."

"Clara's human but I'm a time lord." The Doctor hastily interrupted, looking at Liszt any signs of disbelief at all only to find absolutely none.

"Well this is new…Usually when I tell people this they…you know…Don't believe me for a while." The Doctor said.

"To be fair, you did tell me outrageously odd bedtime stories." Liszt said. "Can I see your ship, though? Is that how you travel through time?"

"Come on, it's just up ahead." Clara said, grabbing Liszt's arm and guiding him to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Oh! What a marvelous color…That vibrant blue…Oh my." Liszt said, a large smile spreading across his face as he gazed upon the TARDIS.

"This is my TARDIS. She's –" The Doctor said before Liszt interrupted him.

"How would you fit? It looks like there's barely any room for one person, let alone two." Liszt wondered.

"Why don't you take a look?" The Doctor said, pushing the door open as he beckoned for Liszt to come in. Liszt stuck his head in and let out a great yell.

"What…How?" Liszt demanded to know.

"Time lord technology." The Doctor answered with a smile.

The Doctor and Clara looked upon Liszt as he excitedly ran in and out of the TARDIS marveling at the impossibility of that blue box.

"Any moment now he's going to say it. Just wait." The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah?" Clara answered.

"Doctor, in all my years, I have seen a number of impossible things…you two being some of them, but never in my years have I seen something like this. But this…It's….It's…" Liszt managed to say, the shock still setting in.

"Yes?" The Doctor anticipated, waiting to hear a remark about the impossibility of its size.

"_Gorgeous!_" Liszt exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

_Absolutely gorgeous…_


End file.
